Zatanna/Prime
Zatanna is an unorthodox character that can provide a bunch of fulfilling assets to her, granting her the ability to be in many roles. She can give herself a damage boost, power drain, deal damage over time, or heal her for half her maximum health. But, like all magic, it can backfire. Practice can help, but there is always some luck involved. Pick a card, any card! She can be unlocked through her Challenge Mode. Otherwise, she can be randomly obtained from the Challenge Booster Pack, the Updated Challenge Booster Packs, or as a guaranteed pull from the Sorcery Pack. However, obtaining her from a pack will not unlock her for direct promotions. Strategy There are five cards in her special 2; they are always in this order, but the starting card is random: *Zatanna - Pale blue - Magician: Self heal 50% of maximum health. *Wonder Woman - Red - Justice: 50% damage boost. Lost on tag out. Stacks up to 3 times for 250% total damage, and stacks with Harley Quinn's boosts. *Batman - Blue - Hermit: Power Drain. This will drain the next opponent if the main damage knocks out the target. This power drain is very powerful and will fully drain power even when blocked. It briefly staggers the opponent in an additional hit; if Zatanna is in melee range she can follow up with a basic combo. *Joker - Green - Fool: Self-stun. This can be negated by block. *Deathstroke - Yellow - Death: Damage over time. This is not a bleed nor poison, and while it is doubled by Catwoman/Batman Returns, it deals very low damage. 13 cards will appear in one use of special 2. For example, a possible sequence is: Batman - Joker - Deathstroke - Zatanna - Wonder Woman - Batman - Joker - Deathstroke - Zatanna - Wonder Woman - Batman - Joker - Deathstroke. The effect is applied after the normal damage of the special 2 is dealt, and can be applied to the next opponent if the main damage knocks out the current opponent. Despite her special 2 displaying a minimum and maximum damage, it does not offer any regular tapping/swipping and will always do the stated minimum damage. The cards rotate quickly, much more so than Harley Quinn's special 2. This makes it quite difficult to land on a specifically desired card. The self-stun deals 2 damage to Zatanna, and this can knock herself out if she is already at that level of health (due to damage over time effects or Joker's passive). While her base stats are not bad and she's a female character (i.e. can benefit from Wonder Woman/600's damage and power generation boost), her s2 can only deal minimum damage and overall she is significantly outclassed by almost any female card released around the same time or later. Her s2 will apply the damage over time effects from The Ibistick, League of Assassins Adept Blade, or LexCorp Helmet V2 4 times each. This means with all 3 pieces, her s2 can deal additional damage over time equal to 104% of enemy maximum health, although she is not unique in this aspect and some other characters do it more efficiently (Batgirl/Cassandra Cain applies it 3 times on her special 1, for example). Interactions Good With *'Catwoman/Batman Returns': She can boost Zatanna's Fire Kiss damage DOT length, making it do magnificent damage. *'Wonder Woman/600: '''With her passive only boosting female teamates, she can give Zatanna/Prime bonus damage and power generation, allowing her to utilize her passive more. *[[Harley Quinn/Animated|'Harley Quinn/Animated']]: When teamed with Wonder Woman/600, she will be a good damage dealer. Even if she did not manage to land on the Wonder Woman Card which increases her damage until tag out. * Tantu Totem and other power boosting gears as she can use these to get to her SP2 quicker. * [[Batgirl/Prime|'Batgirl/Prime']]: She can give Zatanna a bar of power to reach her SP2 earlier, which is crucial for Zatanna. Good Against *'The Joker/Prime and The Joker/Insurgency: If Zatanna picks out her own card from "Tarot Cards", she will likely KO the Joker if he's at low health, activating his passive. Zatanna will then recover 1/2 of her health, overriding and negating his passive altogether. Countered By *[[Scorpion/Klassic|'''Scorpion/Klassic]]: His fire immunity reduces her SP1 effectiveness because there will be no fire DOT dealt to him. *'Cloak of Destiny, Nekron's Scythe, The Flash/Earth 2, Hawkgirl/Earth 2:' These characters and gears can exploit Zatanna's self-stun to utterly obliterate her. *[[Superman/Injustice 2|'Superman/Injustice 2']], [[Batman/Dawn of Justice|'Batman/Dawn of Justice']] and [[The Flash/Wally West Rebirth|'The Flash/Wally West Rebirth']]: Because of their special dodging/immunity, they cannot be hurt by the effects of her Tarot Cards and Fire Kiss. For the case of the latter evaders, they can then come back to do damage seriously hurting Zatanna. Abilities Here are Zatanna's abilities. Support Cards and Gear Stats Trivia * Interestingly enough, her in-fight portrait shows her wearing her hat, and her character's card shows her holding it in her right hand and her model-viewer shows her holding her wand in her left hand. However, she does not have either in the actual fight, other than briefly using her wand at the beginning of her super move. *Zatanna is the first character in the game where her passive can affect her negatively, the second being Red Lantern Hal Jordan. *Despite having almost zero impact on the game's meta herself, Zatanna's challenge is sandwiched between Deathstroke/Arkham Origins and Bane/Luchador before, and Raven/Prime and Green Lantern/Red Son after, and all four cards have very powerful passives that would greatly shape the game for a long time. *She was the last character from the console version to be released on mobile. **With the release of Shazam/New 52, she became the only console character to only have 1 card. *She is the only character to have an "Attack Boost" as all other similar effects are described as "Damage Boosts". Category:Cards Category:Gold characters Category:Female characters Category:Challenge characters Category:Innate heal Category:DOT damage Category:Power drain Category:Characters Category:Damage boost to Specials Category:Stun Category:Burn Category:DOT added to special Category:Prime characters Category:Console Skin